


Fantasy

by WearMyFace



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WearMyFace/pseuds/WearMyFace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmet always follows the Instructions, even when it comes to sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> A porny oneshot about Emmet masturbating. Set pre-movie. No warnings, aside from an NSFW warning. Enjoy!

Emmet hurried down the hall, walking as fast as possible (no running in the halls) to his door. He ignored his raging hard on as best he could and prayed no one tried to talk to him. Unfortunately, his prayers were outright ignored as Mrs. Scratchenpost came out of her door to get her mail. 

"Good evening Emmet." She said, closing the mail box and nudging a few cats back into her apartment. "I like your shirt." 

"Thank you, Mrs. Scratchenpost. I love your sweater." Emmet said hurriedly, hoping she'd get the hint that he didn't really want to talk today. 

Mrs. Scratchenpost smoothed her sweater down and smiled fondly at the intarsia kittens on it. 

"Oh! Speaking of cats!" She nudged several more cats back into her apartment. They meowed loudly. "I have to go out on Tuesday night. Would you mind watching my cats for me until I get back?" 

Emmet squirmed slightly, his pants were feeling several sizes too small and he prayed as hard as he could that she wouldn't notice the tented bulge at the front of his pants. 

"Sure, sure!" He agreed hurriedly. Please please stop talking! He thought. Mrs. Scratchenpost seemed to pick up on his telepathic nudges and smiled at him and went back into her apartment, shooing cats as she went. 

Emmet breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped into his apartment. He made a beeline for the shelf where he kept his Instructions and dug through to the way back. Elbow deep in papers and books, he grunted as he tried to find a specific book. He huffed and resignedly started pulling books off. Finally, after minutes of sifting, he found what he was looking for. A battered, worn Instruction book that he'd had since he was 13. 

He put the other books back on the shelf and took his prize back to his bed, where he dropped it unceremoniously onto the covers. He flipped it open to the first page. 

Step 1: Unbutton your shirt. 

Emmet did so, exposing his chest. He looked back down. 

Step 2: Rub, pinch, pull, or play with your nipples until they're hard. 

This one took a few minutes, as Emmet liked to feel like he was going to come before he stopped his teasing. Panting, he looked down again. 

Step 3: Get into bed and unzip your pants. 

Emmet moved the book to the pillow and crawled into bed and under the covers, just like the person in the Instructions was doing. His tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth as he lifted his hips and undid his pants. He sighed in relief as the pressure on his cock lessened. He bent his head at an awkward angle to see the next page. 

Step 4: Play with your nipples as you did in Step 2, then pull your underwear and pants down and grab ahold of your penis. 

Emmet whimpered as his fingers tweaked his sensitive nipples. He could feel a tightness in his lower belly and his cock, though freed from his pants, was still begging for attention. Finally, after several more minutes, he brought his attention back to the book.

Step 5: Stroke your hand up and down the length of your penis, and play with your nipples and the head of your penis. 

Emmet closed his eyes and did so, thrusting his hips up into his hand and biting back moans. His other hand crawled back under his shirt to his nipples and rubbed gently. Any harder and it would've been too much. He craned his neck back again and winced at the pain. He didn't technically have to do this, he'd long since memorized the book, but it was part of his ritual. 

Step 6: Feel free to let your mind wander and fantasize. This is a natural, normal part of a heathy sex life. Just remember, don't act these out, especially if they're against the Law. 

Emmet liked to follow the Rules and Instructions. They gave his life meaning and they protected people from making bad mistakes and helped everybody stay safe. But sometimes (usually when he broke out this set of Instructions) he liked to imagine he didn't follow the Rules and Instructions. Not anything big, you'd never catch Emmet building or stealing or anything like that, not even in his thoughts. No, here in his fantasies, it was something small. Today, he had dropped his dry-cleaning off at 12:15. 

He imagined how he would be reported and how the police would come and tell him that he'd been bad and needed to be punished. And how they'd give him a choice. He could go to jail, like every other criminal, or he could be punished here. 

His whimpers grew louder as he imagined taking the second choice and how the officer would handcuff him and step behind him and put his (it was always a man, when he thought of this) fingers in Emmet's mouth.   
And then slide Emmet's pants down one-handed and grab hold of his cock. 

Emmet panted harshly, he was getting close now, so he skipped the part where the officer would growl in his ear and pinch his nipples hard and spank him and moved to the part right near the end, where the officer's hand was stroking slowly up and down his cock and teasing the head and Emmet was sucking helplessly on his fingers and then with a profound gasp and three hard spasms, he came. 

He sank limply onto the sheets and with a shaky hand groped for the tissues on his nightstand. After cleaning himself up and zipping his pants back up, he put the Instructions next to the tissues and snuggled down into the sheets.


End file.
